This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Vehicle to vehicle (V2V), vehicle to infrastructure (V2I), vehicle-to-pedestrian (V2P), vehicle-to-network (V2N), collectively referred to as vehicle-to-everything (V2X), technology relies on vehicles transmitting Basic Safety Messages (BSMs) over a vehicle communications radio, for example a dedicated short range communications (DSRC) radio, a cellular-V2X (C-V2X) radio, or any other communications radio, to all other surrounding vehicles in the vicinity. The SAE J2945/1 document defines the rules to be used when transmitting BSMs.
Message reception is critical to the operation of V2V/V2X safety applications. In DSRC systems, for example, the messages are sent and received using 5.9 GHz DSRC communications which are sent through a 5.9 GHz DSRC antenna. In C-V2X based systems, the message are sent and received using 5G C-V2X communications sent through a cellular antenna.
Road side equipment (RSE) may be installed at intersections (or other locations) to facilitate V2X safety by transmitting information to vehicles about traffic signal status via Signal Phase & Timing (SPAT) and Map messages. Another use of RSE's is to provide a method of the V2X Onboard Equipment (OBE) to communicate to servers on the internet via DSRC.